User talk:Pjray02
Welcome Hello Pjray02, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Bugs (Feed Me) page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Nitrome:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! NOBODY (talk) 02:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Welcome to Nitrome Wiki, Pjray02! You can check out a list of already created userboxes at Nitrome:Userboxes. Each userbox subpage has a code that, when you paste on your userpage, displays the userbox. You can add additional userboxes in between the templates and . There is already one on your userpage, Template:GamesBeaten. If you want to try making your own, Template:Userbox has a blank template with parameters to customize one. Just copy and paste the text onto a new template page and you'll have a new userbox. 04:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Pjray02! I'm NOBODY, an editor here. I've been here for a long time, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. -- 21:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) How to help out This page lists several places on the Nitrome Wiki that need help. -- 22:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Untitled I've add the image. -- 22:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Good job! Hi Pjray02! Thanks for adding those images - they do add a lot to the wiki. However, is it possible that you can upload your image as .png instead of .jpg ? Because .jpg lowers the quality of the image. If you need any help, or don't understand what I'm talking about, feel free to ask me on my talk page. -- 00:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Untitled 2 The reason I took it off was because they were unused enemies from Twin Shot, not Twin Shot 2. -- 00:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) About My Dead cats... I'm sorry you feel that it's depressing... I just wanted others to know about my cats but, sadly, everything that's ever happened with them is mostly despressing... Even I'm depressed by that. It's not my fault that their death is depressing though... P.S, Next time you leave someone a message, please put a heading for it first. (Use the drop down box on the top bar in the edit screen and choose Heading 2) It'll be easier for people to recognize they have a new message... 08:09, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Hu Pjray02! Userboxes are simple to create... well, sometimes simple. I sometimes have trouble creating them to. Below is the template for a Userbox (place the code in source mode and edit it from there): Where it says is where you place the name of a colour. For a full list of colours, visit the colour index page. Whatever name you see for a colour, place that colour name into a colour section of the infobox in order to change that section to that colour. If you need any help, just ask me. -- 13:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Admiship Pjray, I'm sorry if you've been offended, but what I said was because I didn't want to simply say "You don't meet the minimun requirements". If you're active on the wiki, you get know by the users, you explain things correctly and if you have a good understanding of using wiki code, maybe in some time you will become an admin, but at least you have to meet the requisites. I hope you can understand it. 20:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Title Text Here Oops, i'm a bit late... but we can chat today! Also, you might want to put a title in the box that says "Subject/headline", so your message isn't inside other people's messages. By the power of the Heavens, I am 18:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC)